


To All the Girls I've Loved Before

by minskoos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, jeongyeon nayeon and chaeyoung are momo's friends, pretty obvious what this is inspired by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minskoos/pseuds/minskoos
Summary: Whenever Momo has a crush so intense, she writes her feelings in a letter as a way of letting her feelings out. These letters are for her to look back on. What she didn't expect was for the letters to make their way to people they're written about.





	To All the Girls I've Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> i watched 'To All the Boys I've Loved Before' and thought this would make a cute idea for a twice fic. this won't be exactly like the movie/book, just the idea is the same really. idk what ship i want as the endgame, maybe mimo?? if anyone has thoughts pls lmk!! im not great at writing so pls don't expect this to be great ok. also i do online school so pls excuse me for knowing nothing about how public universities work

The rain poured down hard as Momo made her way to her first class of the day. She hadn't thought to bring a jacket or an umbrella with her today so her hair was getting drenched and rain soaked through her shoes. Momo groaned and ran as fast as possible to the science building across campus. Having slept through her alarm earlier, she was late to class and this rain definitely wasn't making things any better.

After five minutes of intense running she made it inside the building and sighed contentedly now that she was out of the rain. She then walked to the classroom down the hall and opened the door as quietly as possible. Thankfully, the professor had her back turned and didn't notice Momo slip in.

Momo looked around and spotted Jeongyeon sitting in the back with her head down taking notes. Smiling, Momo made her way over to the empty seat next to her. Jeongyeon, noticing her, looked over and rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you're late?" Momo sat down and turned towards her roommate.

She pouted. "It's not my fault! My alarm didn't go off and it's raining so hard outside, it took a while to get here."

"It's almost noon, Momo, who even gets up that late? I should've just woken you up before I left this morning," Jeongyeon replied.

Momo glared at her. "Never wake me up before my alarm. That's just cruel."

Jeongyeon just chuckled and brought her attention back to the where the teacher was at the front of the class. Momo took out her laptop and notebook from her bag and started copying Jeongyeon's notes. She was terrible at chemistry and usually relied on Jeongyeon's notes to help her understand what was going on this horrid class. After she was done writing she looked up to start listening to the teacher when she noticed a girl sitting two rows down from her with jet black hair.

She had never seen this girl in class before and that was odd considering the new semester had started last month. Just as she was about to turn her attention away, the girl turned to talk to a boy sitting next to her and Momo gasped. It was Sana. Minatozaki Sana. Momo gaped at her for what was probably minutes before she realized what she was doing and blushed as she turned her attention back to the notebook in front of her.

Sana was one of the many girls Momo has had a crush on in her three years in college. Momo supposed she had just transferred to this class and now she wasn't sure what to do. How can she expect to sit and learn when a literal goddess sits just two rows down from her?

Momo had never even had a real conversation with Sana. They had met when they had a class together last semester and sat next to each other. Momo was embarrassingly awkward around her so she had never managed to ask for her number let alone really talk to her. Sana would sometimes turn and ask her questions, but that was the extent of their relationship. Momo wished she had the courage to talk to her. She wasn't great at making friends, the only people she talked to being Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Chaeyoung so she had no idea how she would go about getting a girlfriend.

So lost in her thoughts, Momo didn't realize the class had ended until Jeongyeon nudged her with her shoulder and gestured to the door. "Oh, sorry," Momo said. She gathered her things up as quickly as possible and followed Jeongyeon out the door.

"You good?" Jeongyeon asked when they had left. "You looked a little out of it back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Momo gave her a small smile. "Was just thinking about how the hell I'm gonna pass that class."

Jeongyeon laughed and turned to her to reply when someone shouted Momo's name from behind them. Confused, Momo turned around and saw Sana heading towards her. Momo stared at her, shocked, as she got closer. Sana was wearing a simple white sweater and jeans, but she looked so unbelievably attractive. Not to mention she was wearing specs which made her look ten times cuter. This made Momo feel worse because she looked like a mess with her hair having dried weird from the rain and she hadn't put on makeup that morning. This isn't at all how she wanted to look when meeting her crush.

"Hey! I saw you sit behind me in chemistry." Sana exclaimed when she reached her. "I just transferred into the class and I know nobody, I'm so glad we have another class together!"

Momo just stared at her, not knowing what to say. She hadn't expected Sana to remember her let alone talk to her of her own accord.

It was silent for almost a whole minute before Sana frowned a little, "Do you not remember me? We sat together in creative writing last semester? I always asked you questions because I had no idea what I was doing." She giggled.

Jeongyeon elbowed Momo and she was brought out of her stupor. "O-Oh no, I do remember you! I'm sorry. Yeah, yes, I absolutely remember you. Sana, right?" She asked as if she didn't know.

Sana looked relieved and nodded. "That's me!" She smiled that brilliant smile of hers and Momo thought she might faint. "Well, I was wondering if maybe we could study together sometime? I'm so behind on this class and I'd love some help from a friendly face."

Momo wasn't sure what to say. She would love to spend more time with Sana, but she was awful at chemistry and she would hate for Sana to know that she was almost failing the class. She was about to lie and say she's tutoring someone so she can't, but Jeongyeon interrupted her with a laugh. "Are you kidding? Momo? She sucks at chemistry and never studies, she would just help you fail."

Momo turned to her in anger and smacked her shoulder. Jeongyeon yelled and grasped at her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?! It's the truth," Jeongyeon grumbled.

Momo turned back to Sana to see a trace of amusement on her face. "Ah, well maybe not then," she said. "I guess I'll see you two in class later?"

Momo sighed, but just nodded her head, "Yeah, see you later," she mumbled.

Sana gave her a smile and glanced at Jeongyeon before turning and leaving. Momo hung her head. She can't believe she had the chance to talk to Sana again and completely blew it. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she bitterly said as she turned to Jeongyeon. "I had an excuse all ready and now we're never gonna have a chance to hang out again!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it was that big of deal. She'd find out you suck at chemistry anyways." Momo frowned and speed walked towards the building's exit. "Wait, wait!" Jeongyeon exclaimed and rushed towards her. "I really am sorry," she apologized. "I didn't think you still liked her."

Momo thought about it. She did still like Sana. A lot. But, she wasn't sure she had a crush on her anymore. Spending a lot of time away from Sana after their class together ended gave her feelings time to ebb away. She was more shocked than anything to see her today and she looked just as good as Momo had remembered. "No, I don't really have a crush on her anymore. I wouldn't hate being her friend though. She's a super sweet girl." Momo said wistfully.

Jeongyeon scoffed. "You're hopeless."

"Whatever," Momo sighed. "I'm going home for a little bit before dance practice. You coming?"

"Nah. I'm going out to lunch with Nayeon. She promised she would pay this time, but I think we both know that won't happen."

Momo laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like her." They reached the doors leading out and Momo was relieved when she saw it had stopped raining. "I'll see you later, Yoo," she said as they went their separate ways. Jeongyeon waved goodbye and turned the opposite direction to the campus cafeteria.

Momo put her headphones in and started her walk back home. The apartment she shared with Jeongyeon wasn't far from campus so thankfully she never had to travel too far. She liked being within walking distance of everything. Listening to music and looking at the world around her was relaxing. Momo hummed the song that she was playing and played with the strings on her backpack as she walked.

She reached the apartment and threw her bag on the floor as soon as she opened the door and made her way to her room. She flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes. Feeling that she might drift off, Momo forced herself to sit up. She was looking around for her phone when her eyes landed on a drawer in her desk.

She got up and leaned down to open it and pulled out a heart shaped box. Momo smiled to herself and sat down at her desk as she opened the lid. This box contained letters to all the girls Momo had ever had a crush on since starting college. Sometimes her feelings became too much and she had to write them down to feel better. Nobody except for her knew about them. The letters were for her own eyes only and she never intended to send them. She shuffled through the letters until she found one addressed to Minatozaki Sana. Momo had written a letter to her a month into meeting her for the first time. Momo opened the letter and started reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that. if enough people like this i'll add to the chapter and make more chapters, but if not i'll delete this and pretend it never happened!! tell me what yall think


End file.
